Falling Through the Cherry Blossom
by Shadow Lynx
Summary: In one place the sakura fall like tears from a distant heaven and when the time comes a new beginning will blossom. KaixRei.
1. Swept Away

A/N: This is something I came up with during the break, it'll be short about 2-3 chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

Spring the season of rebirth and celebration, where nature is ever changing and rejuvenated, but some things remain for all eternity. The sunny, warm day was perfect for a picnic or just a nice stroll, the Bladebreakers were training in Japan at a large park close to Tyson's dojo. Kai practiced alone, the frustration of not being able to find his rhythm or strength further eroded his patience and concentration. He watched as Dranzer spun out of control whizzing further away, sparks flew as the phoenix hit the trees and rocks. 

It lead him further away from the group as he tried to stop the wild bit beast which suddenly came to a halt. Bending down Kai collected his beyblade, inspecting it thoroughly, a shiver went down his spine and he sensed a strong, eerie power nearby. Then he found himself in an orchard of sakura, blossoming in their height of glory as it was that time of year again. He walked slowly listening to the song of the birds, soft pink and white petals fell from the tree branches like rain from the clouds.

In such beautiful surroundings a person could be at peace and contentment however there was also a feeling of great sorrow. Kai came across a grand cherry tree that stood above the rest its almost perfect petals were a deep, rich pink, he rested against the trunk and instantly wanted to cry. Taking a step forward he held back the tears which formed for no particular reason and he inhaled deeply to contain new found emotions.

Up ahead he saw a young lady in a patterned white kimono, her head and face was hidden by a long scarf of the same color. Bathed in sunlight the mysterious woman twirled round a few times and laughed joyfully. Kai couldn't even get a glimpse of her face, he wanted to go closer but couldn't move as if a there was a force holding him there momentarily, now he was free.

"Wait!" Kai yelled and began to chase after her.

No matter how fast he ran she always seemed out of reach and grew more distant. A gust of wind blew a stream of blossoms into Kai's view, he madly swatted them away. Even though he had lost sight of her, Kai still continued to search until he realised that it was hopeless and started to question whether that was real or just fatigue setting in. His mind was willing but his body was tired, so he wandered out of the orchard stumbling along the way. Kai stood still as the world began to spin around him and then it was dark.

Startled, he awoke sitting up very straight and stared at the person who was beside him.

"Its ok your at the dojo, you should rest now." said Max at once, in a calm, soothing tone.

Kai grabbed him by the sleeve. "Did you see her? Where is she?"

"What are you talking about," Tyson said dryly, as Kai released his grip on his friend. "We found you laying on the grass there wasn't anyone else there."

"All that hard training has really worn you out," Grandpa said firmly. "You were probably just dreaming or maybe-"

"Maybe what?" Kai asked soberly and rose.

'Didn't you know a ghost haunts the sakura,' said Grandpa, stroking his small, neatly kept beard.

"No." Kai replied in earnest and sat down.

"You telling another one of your ghost stories gramps," Tyson plopped down next to the blonde.

"Alright boys gather round to hear a tale of a tragic romance," Grandpa began before taking a deep breath. "This is set in the Muromachi era during a period of unrest there were two lovers one a noble samurai of a powerful clan who was in love with a beautiful peasant girl. The day before he left to fight he vowed to come back and she would wait for him in the sakura orchard, where they had first met. Unfortunately as fate drew them together it tore them apart, he died during a battle and the poor girl was heart broken eventually she passed away. Some say that she still waits there and the spirit of the samurai wanders until he can finally return to her."

"That's sad I hope he finds her one day," Rei said from the doorway.

Tyson asked quizzically, "Where'd you guys go?"

"When I took a break from training I gave Kenny my Driger, he made some adjustments and did a good job too." Rei told them.

"Hey its nothing," Kenny said, flushing he looked away.

There was no further talk about that story or ghosts, but it still lingered, fresh in Kai's mind. After dinner and a beyblade discussion they rolled out their futons and prepared for sleep. A huge yawn split Kai's face, reminding him of his own weariness. He was about to lay down when he noticed that the Chinese boy was gazing at him. Rei leaned in, his fingers almost brushing Kai's cheek as he gently picked something out from his pale blue hair.

"This sakura petal was stuck in your hair." Rei said, showing it to him before placing the delicate pink petal onto the palm of his hand.

Unexpectedly Kai asked, "Do you have a favourite flower?"

"Hmm actually I like peonies," he replied in brief. "Good night." Rei pulled the blanket over himself and got settled into a comfortable position.

He looked at the almond shaped petal which was a striking shade of pink before putting it under his pillow. Kai slept soundly through a dreamless night.

* * *


	2. Hanging Onto Hope

**AN:** Heck yeah an update before the end of the month...XD

* * *

Rising with the sun Kai skipped doing his usual morning exercises instead he 'borrowed' Tyson's bike and quickly rode to the local library. He entered just as the doors opened, he began an arduous task of scouring through history books, papers and the internet for anything about a specific era of Japanese history. After hours of fruitless research he was about to give up when somebody tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you searching for young man?" the librarian asked. "I noticed that you've been working hard using all of our available resources."

"I'm looking for anything about past battles that happened in Japan especially in and around this area." said Kai pointedly, his attention still squarely on the computer screen. "And maybe about the tale of a couple in the sakura orchard-"

"Oh you've heard about that story about the star crossed lovers, that's a classic tearjerker," she cut him off. "I suggest that you visit Mr. Matashi he's a historian who specializes in the history of this region, he's quite a knowledgeable person I'll give you his address. Also the girl shares the same name with our national flower, quite fitting isn't it."

She had noticed that he was in a hurry, jotting down the address she handed a piece of paper to him. Kai thanked her and left.

"Sakura," Kai whispered, getting on the bike he went looking for the place that the librarian had suggested.

Fortunately it wasn't that far away as Kai wasn't familiar with the streets. The man lived in a traditional _minka, _the pebble garden and neatly kept plants made the scene look picturesque. The front door opened and the historian stepped out as if he were expecting him.

'Hello there, I'm just going to get my mail,' Mr. Matashi said, with a welcoming and friendly smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Umm the librarian suggested that I see you about past battles that happened in this area maybe you might have some information about a specific samurai." Kai tried to say carefully. "I'm not sure on the specifics but I was hoping you could help me."

"Sounds like you're keen on this, reminds me of myself when I was a little boy wanting to find answers to all sorts of questions," he said to Kai's surprise.

They spent an hour of so going through books and documents looking for any information that would be of any use, as Kai explained his situation. They narrowed their search to a large field which still remained where one of the largest battles was fought. Mr. Matashi circled thefield on a map with a textaand gave it to Kai.There was a good chance that the samurai was sent there like many of his fellow warriors and never returned home.

"Where did you get this sword from?" Kai asked inquisitively, touching the scabbard he froze for a moment as a flashback flew through his mind.

"This sword has been passed on down for generation to generation," he replied. "Are you ok?"

Bowing Kai said gratefully, "I'm fine and you have a lot in common with that samurai than you know, thank you very much."

Mr. Matashi wondered what he had meant by 'having more in common' then it struck the man. The historian than shook his head and gave a small laugh, thinking that it wasn't possible to be related to samurai from the story although it was an interesting thought.

"What are you doing Kai?" Tyson asked, holding a packet of chips. "You're gonna have to clean up this mess ya know."

"Looking for shovels," he answered rummaging through the junk. 'Just help me look I'll explain on the way there."

'You must have taken a hit to the head your totally whacked out of your gourd." said Tyson. "Shovels for what?"

"Damn it Tyson just trust me," Kai hissed. "I know this seems crazy but there's something that I need to do otherwise it'll haunt me forever."

Tyson had only ever seen that look of determination on Kai's in the most extreme, ferocious beyblade matches that he'd been in. He knew that he was serious and no matter how far fetched it was Tyson wanted to help, after all he was that sorta guy. Max's dad agreed to take them to a site a couple of hour's drive outside of the city. The remote grassy field was large and deserted although there were a few houses in the distance.

Kai told them each to dig in one spot, no one dared to argue with him instead they placed their faith in their leader. As darkness befell the land they decided to leave for the night and resume the search tomorrow. Luckily not many people passed by or went into the field so the holes would go unnoticed for a while. Kai was rather apprehensive but there was no point in more needless toil.

Not once did Kai stop to think about what he was doing, this wild goose chase could lead to anything. But an overwhelming urge to continue kept him going along with a feeling that a window of opportunity was slowly closing. He was curious to see how it would end. The next day they were at it again digging blindly without any sense of direction like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

"Let's try over here," Rei called and drove the shovel into the ground.

This patch of earth was strangely easier to dig perhaps rain had softened the dirt. They all pitched in to help, throwing back shovels full of the brown matter into piles that grew bigger.

"Stop," Kai ordered as he saw an object protrude out from the soil.

Kneeling he dug with his own hands and lifted out a human skull, the others held they're breath in shock and awe. He gently placed it back down then a glimmer of a shiny metal caught his eye. He pulled out a necklace which he slipped into his pocket without anyone else noticing.

"This is giving me the creeps," Kenny said as a chill went down his spine. "Isn't it really bad luck to disturb the dead? What if we're cursed now?"

"I agree with Kenny this was a bad idea," piped in Max somberly. "We gotta call the cops right."

"Not yet I'm going to call a relative first," Kai informed them. "Let's cover the remains up with dirt a lil."

It was late afternoon when they arrived back at the dojo, dirty and exhausted they collapsed onto the floor.

"Is that girl buried in the sakura orchard," Kai asked, dry mouthed.

"From what I heard yes," Grandpa replied. "Come to think of it today is the 450th anniversary since the two parted."

"What were not going to dig her up as well?" Tyson exclaimed.

The bluenette rushed out while the others struggled to catch up with him, he put on the necklace clutching the diamond like crystal tightly. With new found energy Kai ran to the park and towards the cherry blossom trees ready to embrace the unknown.

* * *

_minka_-a traditional wooden Japanese house 


End file.
